Denarius Weston
Please refrain from stealing any information from this page; all information provided about this character and the character itself belongs to Hannah and can be found: here "I`m not that naive anymore, I`m the one that will make you suffer. You will want to wish I had killed you than to let you live. Because when I`m done, there won`t be no vampires left." - Denarius to a vampire. Early Life Denarius ‘Drake’ Elijah Weston was born on August 8th 1988 to Angela and Paul Weston in a remote area in South Carolina. Growing up Denarius didn’t see much of his grandfather due to the feud between the two of them after the Weston Legacy was forced onto Denarius’ father however denied ever wanting a part of it. It was only later down the line that, Drake had read all about vampires in comics and stories but never did he know it was true and what his future held for him. It wasn’t until a month after Denarius’ birthday that his ex-girlfriend, Hayley suddenly disappeared and only a year later her body was found ripped to pieces. Believing what the news had told him, Drake thought nothing of his ex-girlfriends death to be suspicious only that there was a murderer out there that hadn’t been caught for it. Or so he believed. It was only two years after that day that his parents went on holiday to Italy to celebrate their 30th Wedding anniversary that he got a phone call saying his parents had gone missing and only a week after that call the search was stopped and they were believed dead. This was the second time that something devastating happened to Denarius that he decided something was what, this was starting to seem suspicious. It was only then when Denarius did some research, unexplained disappearances and then found dead – their body parts ripped into chunks and bite marks on their neck. However even searching on Google there were no answer. There were no answers to anything. All these deaths had been closed as animal attacks. Bullshit and Drake knew it. After spending time researching he weren’t through the loft – randomly looking for any sort of detail until he happened to come across his grandfathers’ journal. The man who hadn’t been allowed in his life due to his fathers’ sudden dislike with the man, however looking through the journal, Denarius understood. His father didn’t want to take on the family legacy. It was all adding up as he read through the journal, these strange bite marks – the strange way the bodies had all be decapitated before they were buried. It was one word that stood out in Grandfather Weston’s journal… Vampire. Training "These fucking things were meant only to exist in books, movies and other shit. Not in real life, what the hell is going on. Why did dad not want you in my life, our life? Because of this madness?" - Denarius asking his Grandfather Weston. It was a few days after reading through his grandfather’s journal when Denarius decided to find his Grandparents – he had to know the truth. Had to know what he was destined for, what had happened. It was only when he made it to his grandparents’ house that he truly realised they had lost out so much on his life – their only grandchild and they weren’t allowed in his life. Knocking on the door, he took the opportunity then to decide this was it – whatever Grandfather John Weston’s journal was about, he’d accept it. And so he did, a few hours after arriving at his grandfather explained everything, telling him that there were these monsters that lived among the shadows and the night. Drake also showed the evidence of his parents’ death and at first, his John Weston was shocked but he knew instantly that they had been killed by these savage beasts. Devastated and unsure Denarius told him he was grateful for the help and he’d appreciate it if they could come back in her life. He accepted the fact that this was his destiny – that had Denarius’ father accepted this would have never occurred that they would still be alive today. So it was that and that decision alone that caused Denarius to take up the duty his grandfather once tried to pass on to his son. It was John Weston who trained Denarius to be the hunter he wanted to be; he was taught physical defence, these savage beasts weakness to sunlight or wood and what weapons of choice would be idea. Not only did the two Weston’s who decided that this would be good for. It was only three weeks after the training that John Weston suddenly became ill, it wasn’t until Denarius went out to see his father that he found a vampire standing over his grandfathers’ body and that was his first kill. It was only then when Denarius realized what he had to do, and he would get his revenge for all of his family. He would get''' his revenge. Transformation (Under Construction) After five years on the job, losing his closest family and friends, Denarius had slipped up. It was one night during the evening when Denarius was too involved with his thoughts that he completely and oblivious to what was about to happen he was attacked by no other than a vampire. His blood had been calling out to this female vampire who instantly went for him. Within that moment it was fight or flight and just as he was trying to stab the female vampire he was bitten thus the transformation had already begun. Before he knew it, Denarius would become something he never wanted – the one thing he loathed and was disgusted by. '''A vampire. Oh and he was a ravenous vampire, his uncontrollable thirst that he happened to become his worst nightmare. No longer did he feel emotions, there was no humanity left only the uncontrollable thirst and desire for the warm, crimson liquid inside humans. Category:Supernatural Non-Canons Category:The Vampire Diaries